Shims are known in the art, as are break-away shims, wherein a shim portion not under load may be separated from the remainder of the shim. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,214 to Love et al., discloses a spacer and shim assembly for elevating the water closet ring of a toilet bowl. Although this device is capable of insertion between a plumbing fixture and installation surface, it can only be used for toilet assemblies and must be centered directly thereunder in order to function. Also, the only way to achieve varying shim heights is to employ multiple shims.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,446 to Chalich discloses a frangible wedge shim for construction. This shim comprises a plastic wedge-shaped shim for leveling which is pre-scored to enable a protruding section to be broken off. Although this device anticipates the portion extending away from the shimmed area to be broken off, the scores in the shim are constructed so that residual pieces of the shim are left behind, obstructing the application of caulk, plaster or grout.
Therefore it is one object of the present invention to provide a shim system for use under plumbing fixtures. Another object of the invention is to provide a shim capable of receiving the convex shape of the bottom of a plumbing fixture, anchoring it into position. Another object of the invention is to provide a plumbing fixture shim that can be broken off at the point of insertion under a plumbing fixture, which leaves a smooth surface that can be covered by plaster, grout or caulk. These and other objects will become apparent through the appended summary, description and claims.